No lo adivines porque te lo dire (novela anime)
by Candela perez canario
Summary: Una novela al estilo anime, romántica y cómica, Te reirás en varios momentos y te quedaras atrapado en mi historia. Jade de 16 años (Al principio no era mi intención hacerlo al estilo anime, pero aun así le conserve sus nombres originales) Es una muchacha fuerte en todos los sentidos, Con una pisca de Tsundere. Conoce a un chico nuevo, su nombre es Kiam, es muy guapo y atractivo.


No adivines porque te le diré

Capitulo 1: "Susurro"

Por

Candela Pérez

En invierno de agosto del día 26. A pasos ligeros con el viento moviendo de un lugar a otro las pocas hojas de los arboles, Jade, de 16 años, Cabello suelto, morocho, además de ser hermosa, sus ojos café claro, brillosos, resultan serlo aun mas. ¿Cómo es su ser? Pues es a veces un poco gruñona pero sobre todo confiada en lo que quiere conseguir; Ella se encamina a su colegio "My memory" Por fuera parece como cualquier otra. Pero por dentro hace una gran diferencia. Los talleres como: Teatro, Música, Arte y Literatura, Son los más concurridos, ya que la mayoría de los alumnos están anotados a estas.

Dos pasos adelante, Extiende sus brazos abriendo la puerta del patio delantero, Donde se encuentran la mayoría de los alumnos charlando en grupos, De cada esquina.

De pronto, Jade nota algo extraño, pues muchas chicas rodean a alguien o a algo. En ese momento siente un abrazo que viene de tras suyo. Se voltea y es Paula, Con una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro, Dominada a su mejor y única amiga, ya que siempre la acepto tal y como es. Su amiga es adorable, mandona, que a jade no le molesta, Pero sobre todo muy amable.

Ella acaricia su cabello Rojo Delicadamente, Los ojos de Paula Están cerrados, Debido a la relajación de las suaves caricias, Pero no deja ver sus ojos marrón oscuro.

-¡Hola Paula! ¿Cómo estás? – Dice sin dejarla.

-¡Ahora estoy Excelente! - Responde acorrucándose entre sus brazos.

- Me alegro, Siempre estas de buen humor – Al instante escuchan gritos de chicas, Como si vieran a una Celebridad.

- ¿Paula Que está pasando? ¿Sabes de algo?

- Si, Eso creo, hace un rato en el camino, una chica me dijo que hoy vendrá un chico nuevo, Al parecer es muy serio y apuesto, pero agrego que ella lo sabia debido que hablo con él. Pero no le prestó mucha atención.

- Eso es raro, pensé que cualquier chico se emocionaría con tan solo tener admiradoras.

Al instante ve a un chico pasar alado suyo, Clavando sus ojos en los de ella, En una mirada directa, Este le susurra:

-Si eso es lo que crees…- Sigue su camino, perseguido por muchas jovencitas.

Se sorprende al escuchar esas palabras, gira la cabeza. Lo que pudo y lo único que ve. Es su cabello rubio. Volvió la mirada hacia su amiga que la mira confundida.

-¿Qué pasa Jade? ¿Qué mirabas?

-No, no es nada Paulita- Dice y la deja de mimar. Al parecer ella no escucho lo que le dijo el chico a Jade.

Suena el timbre de entrada a sus aulas, "El que te avisa que vas a estar encerrado muchas horas" Es lo que dice naturalmente Paula.

Cada Uno entra donde debe. Como siempre, todos sus compañeros tienen la costumbre de ingresar velozmente.

Ya que, si son los últimos, otro ocupara su lugar. La mala suerte le toca a Jade. Que al entrar alguien más ocupa su lugar. Pero no es uno de sus compañeros, Sino, El chico de antes, "El susurro" Que ahora podía ver con claridad que lleva a pesar del frio , Una campera liviana Azul oscuro. Un Jean negro, zapatillas del mismo tono y Sin olvidar sus ojos verdes claro.

Ella se lo queda mirando unos segundos hasta que el rubio rompe su silencio.

-¿Qué ocurre?- Un gesto de burla aparece en su rostro, Jade Va a responderle de mala manera. Pero el profesor de Lengua Que acaba de llegar la interrumpe.

- Siéntese señorita, Ya comenzara la clase- De inmediato se sienta en la silla del rincón, El que todo rechazan debido a que justo esta alado de la pared, que tiene mucho moho y la mesa está totalmente maltratada.

Por lo común su lugar está al frente, El primer banco de la fila de la izquierda. Paula Atrás de ella, Pero hoy para jade no fue así.

Esta se quedo pensando en lo que le dijo el chico, tiene tanta rabia, Quiere sentarse en SU lugar, tal vez no se hubiera enojado tanto si este le hubiera hablado correctamente y no de esa manera. Además, en toda la clase no presto ni la mínima atención.

Finalmente las horas de estar en el colegio terminaron, todos se van a sus casas y hoy salieron a las 11:30 am , Así que iba acompañada por Paula, caminando tranquilamente.

-Jade ¿Por qué te quedaste observando a Kiam?

-¿Así se llama? No es por nada, me sorprendió que se haya sentado en mi lugar.

- Pero es raro que no lo presentaran, Tal vez mañana.

-¿y tu como sabes su nombre?

- Es fácil, Simplemente pregunte.

Siguen caminando hasta que se separan para ir cada una a sus casas.

En cuanto llega, Su adorable cachorro "Woody" Es el único que le da la bienvenida. Su madre vuelve del trabajo a las 12:20 hs, Su padre a las 5:20 hs cuyo trabajos son desconocidos.

En la mesa se encuentra una nota blanca.

"Hija, Hoy salgo más tarde, te deje la comida en el microondas" más abajo dice "Yo: Mama"

Hace caso y calienta la comida que es puré con milanesa de pollo. Después de almorzar lava su plato. Y de inmediato recordó aquella charla que tuvo con su madre:

-Mamá – dijo la hija- He estado pensando y me gustaría trabajar.

- ¿En serio? Y yo que pensé que eras muy vaga. ¿Pero hay alguna razón?

- mm, no en especial ¿puedo?

- Esta bien si eso es lo que quieres no te lo voy a prohibir.

Y volviendo al presente, Tiene que buscar algún trabajo decente, que paguen bien y no sea muy complicado.

Saca el diario de un cajón que está ubicado justo alado de la televisión, Lo deja encima de la mesa mientras se sienta en la silla color bordo. Se fija en la sección de trabajos, casi todos necesita a un profesional. "Se necesita ayudante en la panadería el Franco" Le parece perfecto, no va a ser complicado y el pago es de $50 Por día. Anota la dirección y lo guarda en su mochila color rojo.

Deja el diario en su lugar, Mira la hora y ya son las 01:30 hs Decide ir a echarse una siesta. Llega a su cuarto, Del piso de arriba. De paredes del color verde como la naturaleza, El piso de madera y todo muy bien decorado.

Se recuesta en su cama, Alado de la ventana de casi un metro.

Se va durmiendo lentamente mientras la duda de a qué hora será, y que días, Ya que parece que el señor o señora se olvido de agregar esa importante información. Hasta que consigue dormirse.

Al rato un ruido la despierta, Son pasos que vienen de abajo, Piensa que es su padre, pues ya son las sin ponerse las zapatillas ni peinarse.

Al llegar abajo, Se encuentra con el supuesto kiam, Tocando un jarrón.

-Tú!- Le llama la atención.

Este se asusta provocando que su mano de un impulso al objeto, Quedando los restos destruidos en el suelo.

-Soy kiam- La mira a la chica que se acerca hacia él

-No me importa cómo te llames.

-Lo siento, Lo pagare- Dice el muchacho sacando algo de su bolsillo trasero.

- No ya esta- Kiam deja dinero en la mano de la chica, Interrumpiéndola.

-Y toma- Le tiende un cuaderno de matemáticas- Te lo olvidaste, Idiota.

- G-gracias…Espera, ¿Como supiste donde vivo?- Lo agarra y no se da cuenta que le acaba de decir un insulto.

- Pregunto en dirección.

-¡Se lo dan a cualquiera!- Dice enfadada mientras el chico abre la puerta para irse.

-Hasta despeinada te ves linda- Cierra la puerta yéndose

Capítulo 2

"Maldita coincidencia"

El día siguiente, vino acompañado por la mañana. Los rayos del sol que entran por la ventana abierta, iluminan el cuerpo de Jade. Abre los ojos lentamente. Gira a la derecha, donde se encuentra su reloj despertador sonando, lo apaga y mira la hora, son las 07:30, se alarma pues no puso la hora correctamente, apresurada se levanta, se va al baño: se cepilla los dientes y se arregla el cabello suelto con su flequillo largo. Se viste con una remera blanca de manga larga y una campera naranja, un pantalón calza gris.

Baja apresurada, recoge su mochila roja y sale casi volando hacia el colegio, el viento va en su contra, molestándola.

Mientras corre velozmente, mira su reloj de la muñeca, tan solo faltan 5 minutos para que empiecen la clase. Intenta correr más rápido pero está demasiado cansada, sus piernas no le dan más y está apunto de caer, cuando de la nada alguien la levanta y la sienta en el hierro de una bicicleta, baja la vista, se sorprende al ver una mano abrazándola del tronco, la otra maneja la bicicleta. Su cabeza y la mitad de su espalda están apoyados en el pecho de un chico.

-¿¡Q-qué!?- Dice espantada intentando salirse.

-Quédate quieta, estas débil y te caerás- Dice una voz conocida.

Jade mira hacia arriba intentado ver quien es, Se aleja del pecho de aquel chico y gira a verlo. Ve un rostro. Da un salto de sorpresa. La bicicleta se desvía y choca con la vereda de alado. Ella por accidente se sale de su lugar por el impacto.

Es kiam, Eso provoca su sorpresa. El joven antes que la chica impacte con el suelo, le agarra un brazo, colocándola otra vez en el lugar andando nuevamente.

-Es peligroso, quédate quieta.

- ¡Solo volteé…! Además… no hace falta que me lleves- dice sintiéndose un poco débil.

- No quiero que corras- dice kiam, seriamente.

Ella nuevamente intenta salirse por lo que el chico la sostiene con mas fuerza.

¿Como no va a querer salirse? Si quien la lleva a obligadas es alguien que no conoce pretende llevarla a la "escuela" . En estos tiempos es mejor cuidarse.

Jade comienza a sentirse cada vez más cansada, se le nubla la vista, su cuerpo arde y se fuerza a no dormirse.

Más te vale llevarme a la escuela…- Dice débilmente y cae dormida.

Luego, Despierta en otro lugar, las paredes son blancas, y siente que está en algo cómodo.

-Despertaste- Ve a Kiam sentado en el costado de la cama.

-¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí?

-Estas en la enfermería, Te desmayaste, Estabas débil.

-Oh, ¿y tú?

-Quise venir a ver como estabas.

-¿Te salteaste una clase?

- Si, pero no importa.

-Idiota.

- Que mala, y eso que vine a verte.

- Estoy cansada. – Se coloca las manos en la cara.

- Descansa, Eso sí, Solo si no te mueres, Si ves una luz no la sigas.- Dice en tono chistoso.

- Que gracioso, Pero no Tengo que faltar a la siguiente clase.- Se levanta y sale de la enfermería.

-Ten cuidado.

Enseguida suena el timbre y todos entran, incluyéndola.

En su nuevo lugarcito.

-Buenos días chicos y chicas.- Mira uno por uno.-Como ya saben hay un compañero nuevo, ayer no pude presentarlo. Él es Kiam Dumon. Ahora ya es parte del curso, Espero que se lleven bien. Una cosa más, Los porteros van a limpiar los pasillos, Así que en el recreo vayan al comedor. Hasta luego chicos- El director se marcha.

La clase prosigue y cada vez las preguntas que copia el profesor se hacen más fáciles para Jade. Pero difíciles para el resto. Los minutos pasan y nuevamente es hora del recreo. Como el director dijo, tenían que ir al comedor, Paula sigue a Jade por atrás.

Al ingresar se ubica en una de la mesas junto a la ventana. Mientras Paula va a comprar comida. Esta vuelve con una bandeja que trae 2 sándwiches de fiambre y 2 botellas chicas de las gaseosas "coca cola" Lo dejan encima de la mesa, marrón y se sienta enfrente de Jade.

-Paula, No debiste molestarte.

-No me molesta, Tranquila- Dice la pelirroja y empieza a comer.

- Bueno…Gracias- Jade le sonríe.

- De-na-da, Por cierto, ¿Porque no estuviste en la primera clase?

-Ah, Me desmaye, me excedí al intentar llegar a tiempo.

-Oh, ¿y luego?

-Nada.

-Dime, Dime, Dime- Le ruega.

-Me…Me Recogió Kiam.- Se sonroja un poco.

- Uh, ¡Qué bueno! NO quiero ni saber que hubiera pasado si te hubieras desmayado en mitad del camino, y que la gente piense que sos una adolescente con pecados-

-¡No digas tonterías!- Jade zamarrea a Paula interrumpiéndola.

- Hola Chicas ¿Cómo están?- Aparece Túpac, Un chico inteligente, Amigable y considerado. Su cabello es morocho, corto. Lleva una campera liviana marrón oscuro y pantalón Gris. A lo cual le gusta a Jade Desde hace 4 meses, Aunque se conocieron hace 2 años.

-Bien.-Turno de Paula.

-B-bien- Turno de Jade.

-¡Me alegro!- Sonríe- Hace frio ¿cie-

-¡Túpac! Ven siéntate con nosotros- Le interrumpe un amigo de él.

- ¡Las veo luego chicas!- Se marcha.

Paula dirige la mirada a su amiga que esta sonrojada.

-Ya, Tranquila, Lo hiciste bien.

-¿Hacer qué?

-Hablar, Anteriormente no podías ni hacerlo.

Todas las horas de clase terminaron y Jade se dirige a solicitar el trabajo en la panadería "El franco".

Después de un rato ya llega, pero antes de que ella misma abriera la puerta, Alguien más lo hace. Un Joven de cabello verde oscuro, ojos negros, apuesto.

-Señorita ¿Desea entrar?- Una leve sonrisa aparece en su rostro.

- Si, Gracias- Ingresa al lugar, que, el piso es de madera, Paredes de tapiz blanco y los estantes juntos con panes adentro, De distintos precios.

Jade mira a su costado y ve a un hombre sentado en una silla, este es petizo, Piel blanca, Calvo y gordito.

Hola- Se acerca al hombre- ¿Usted es el encargado de este lugar?- Dice y pone una mano en su cintura.

-Si ¿Por qué?

-Yo, Quiero trabajar aquí.

-mm, Esta bien, te presentare al otro chico que será uno de tus compañeros-El hombre camina a la dirección contraria esta Jade.

-Espere, ¿¡Tan rápido!?

-¿Para que perder tiempo? ¡Chicos Vengan!

-Pero señor no cre- Al voltearse para ver cara a cara al hombre, Kiam, Esta parado y alado de él joven que le abrió la puerta.

-Hola- Dice el ya visto.

-Hola- Dice el de cabello verde.

-El rubio es Kiam el panadero.

-Si ya lo sé.

-y el verdecito es Irvine el que recibe a los clientes.

-Un gusto- Sonríe.

-¿Conoces a alguno?

-Si…-Apunta a Kiam.

-¡Mucho mejor! Así no hay tanta timidez. Oh, Mañana comienzas ¿si? a las 12:30 y sales a las 07:00

-Lo espero con ansias…-El rubio se inclina hasta llegar a su rostro mirándola fijamente.

Capítulo 3 "déjame de una vez"

Jade se despierta por culpa del despertador que esta sonando, Pues Tiene que levantarse a las 07:00 am para ir al colegio. Con las piernas arrodilladas sobre la cama, Con una mano apaga el aparato electrónico. Ella con su pijama ligero de color celeste, Se mantiene observando el suelo detenidamente, como si este le fuera a hablar. Luego de unos segundos se para, empezando otra vez la misma rutina.

Caminando a la escuela, Ve como los coches pasan velozmente por las calles. En este día no pasan muchas personas, apenas ve gente caminando y de un momento se acuerda de ayer en la panadería, al final después de que el hombre excediera tan rápido, No te le dijo su nombre Pero si Que comienza hoy Justo después de clases, De lunes a viernes. Y como se va a olvidar a Kiam, "¿Porque en el mimo lugar? De todos los trabajos que hay justo me toca con el rubiecito" Piensa la chica, intentando fijarse en el camino.

Al llegar a su destino, en el aula, Se ubica en su nuevo lugar. Cada vez el olor es horrible el que sale de la pared sucia. La clase permanece normal y un tanto aburrida, Pero de todos modos, Jade, Hace lo que puede para entender lo que explica el profesor de matemáticas, Pero por fin es hora del recreo y Paula la agarra de la mano llevándola hacia otra dirección donde hay un pasillo corto y alrededor aulas.

-¡Paula! ¿A dónde me llevas?

Esta no responde hasta que entran al cuarto de limpieza.

-Sera mejor hablar sin que nadie nos escuche- Dice está sonriendo.

-¿Por qué? ¿Me quieres decir algo?

-Es que…Quiero ayudarte.

-¿A qué?

- A mejorar con Túpac- Jade se sonroja un poco- y veo que te cuesta alguito socializar con él, Así que te daré consejos.

-Y-yo Estoy bien, No necesito ayuda- Tartamudea.

-No- De nuevo Paula le agarra su brazo – ¡Yo te voy ayudar!

Su amiga comienza a darle lecciones que parecen muy inútiles, Pero no quiere berrinche.

-No Paula ¡Yo no puedo hacer esas cosas!

-¡Si que puedes!- Esta la arrastra fuera, Acercándola a Túpac que se encuentra hablando con sus amigos.

-Hola Chicas…Quiero decir Jade- Se corrige al ver que Paula desaparece.

-H-hola-Mira por todos los lados intentando poder encontrar a su amiga con la vista Y vuelve a mirarlo.

-¿Paso Algo?- Él chico La mira Confundido.

-N-no- En ese momento no sabe que decir, Hasta que recuerda un consejo de Paula-¡H-hace mucho frio!

Esta Abraza sus brazos sacudiendo levemente su cabeza sintiéndose Una Idiota.

-¡Si, Mucho! Espera, eso quiere decir que…-Túpac abraza a jade despacio, Sonrojándola Una vez más.

-¡T-Túpac!- Jade no soporta Los nervios y lo empuja alejándolo.

Este ríe un poco.

-¿Ya esta mejor?-Le sonríe.

-S-si.

Las voces de los amigos del chico los sacan del momento.

-¿Es tu novia?

-¿Te gusta?

Se ríen a carcajadas, Molestando a Jade, Pero no seria bueno que lastime a sus amigos.

-No, no lo es- Mira a jade- No Volveré a hacer eso, será lo mejor ¿no?

Ella asiente tan pronto como ya toca el timbre de vuelta a clases.

Pasan las horas y Jade con Paula se van juntas.

-¡Eres una tonta!-Le dice Jade mal humorada.

-¿Por qué?

-¿Cómo que "por que"? ¡Por culpa de tus consejos, Se nos burlaron sus amigos!

-Perdona- Dice Paula- Solo quería ayudarte.

-¡Bueno pero no ayudaron!

-¡Una parte es tu culpa! ¡Tú le rechazaste el abrazo!

Es verdad, También tiene que asumir una parte de esa culpa.

Con los segundos, Llegan a una esquina donde se separan. Jade toma el camino para ir a la panadería. En el camino comienza a llover y no trajo paraguas. Luego de estar empapada y de haberse resbalado varias veces, llega a su destino. Intenta abrir la puerta, Pero no se abre, Una vez mas, Pero tampoco lo logra. Esta vez lo hace mas rápido y con mas fuerza.

-La vas a romper-Aparece Kiam agarrándole el brazo.

-¿Por qué no abre?- Dice ella soltándose de él chico.

-El jefe me llamo y me dijo que no vendrá por asuntos personales.

- Malditos asuntos- Jade camina de vuelta por donde vino, Pero Kiam junto a ella.

-No es bueno decir eso, Cada uno tenemos nuestros problemas.

-No diría eso si me hubiera llamado.

-No tiene tu número, esa es la razón.

-¿Y por que viniste?- Dice asiéndole frente al joven.

-Pensé que seria bueno decírtelo, Pero Cualquiera Hubiera pensado que quieres robar la panadería si fuerzas así la puerta.

Esta se cruza de brazos y sigue su camino.

-¿Vives por aquí?

-No- Le responde seriamente.

-¡Entonces no hace falta que me acompañes! Vete derecho a tu casita, Y mira a los dos lados- Le Da la vuelta intentando arrastrarlo, por lo que este se resiste.

-Yo quiero acompañarte, Serás mi compañera de trabajo ¿cierto? Tendrás que acostumbrarte-Kiam mira cara a cara a Jade.

-¿C-como que me acostumbre? A que-Kiam le interrumpe, pues este apoya su mano el la cabeza de la chica, Sobándola.

-No seas caprichosa, No querrás hacerme enojar.

Capitulo: 4 "Eres una molestia"

Jade se encuentra en la escuela, En mitad de la clase de - Biología, Con La Prof. Noemí Gogh. Todo va Normal, Sus compañeros están tranquilos, Aprestando atención. Así, La profesora Tiene que ahorrarse las quejas.

En cada Minuto Paula voltea a verle, Que a esta le parece muy raro, ya que su amiga pone rostro como si quisiera interrogarla. Y en el momento se acuerda de ayer con Kiam. Ella no hizo algo incorrecto o vergonzoso, Pero teme que Paula haya escuchado su conversación. Y si así lo es, Su amiga podría volverse un semi detective.

Ya en el recreo, Paula la encara.

-¿Qué hiciste ayer en la tarde?-Pregunta Paula con una mirada sospechosa.

-¿Yo? E-Eh, N-nada Fuera de lo Normal.

-Entonces…-Jade se torna nerviosa- ¿Por qué no me contaste?

-¿Qué?

-Te estuve llamando, y no me contestaste.

-Ah creo que lo apague- Saca su celular y tiene 4 llamadas perdidas.

-¿Ves? Ahora tendrás que invitarme algo para comer- Paula hace puchero.

-Bueno, bueno, lo siento paulita- La abraza y van juntas al comedor, Paula se sienta en el lugar del día anterior, mientras Jade va a comprar la comida, Cuando vuelve deja la bandeja en la mesa, y otra vez sándwiches acompañados por gaseosa.

-¿así está bien?- Dice Jade sentándose en el asiento marrón.

-sí, mucho me-

- ¡Buenos días chicas!- aparece Túpac.

-H-hola

-Hola- Saludan.

-Oh- Tupac mira a Jade con la boca semi abierta- Perdón por lo de ayer, mis amigos son unos tontos.

-n-no está bien.

- Ah, Me gustaría verte En nuestra Aula cuando terminen las clases.

-Eh, Bueno…eso creo-Jade se rasca la cabeza algo confundida.

-Bueno, Hasta luego- Sonríe y se va con sus amigos

Paula dirige la mirada a Jade.

-Hmm ¿Qué será? ¿Querrá hablar? O…Otra cosa.

-¡No digas tonterías Paula!- Aparece un leve sonrojo en La chica.

-Bueno, ¡Pero de todos modos, lo tomare así!

-Mal pensada, claro…Que eso no sucederá- Dirige su vista por atreves de la ventana, Viendo los autos pasar.

-Seguro que te dice "Jade me has llegado al fondo del corazón"-Paula se pierde en su ilusión hasta que Su amiga le pega una cachetada para que vuelva a la tierra.

-¡Basta Tonta! Te tengo que decir algo.

-Bueno…- Dice Paula con el cachete rojo.

-Yo…Estoy Trabajando.

-¿Porque? ¿Dónde?

-Por mi cuenta, Y es en una Panadería, Solo que…

-¿Solo que…?

- K-kiam está trabajando también allí.

-Oh, ¿y?

-¿Eh?

-¿Hay algún problema con él? ¿Acaso te intimida?

-N-no, ¡Nada de eso!

-Aja, si, Como digas.

-¡Es cierto!

Después de las largas horas de clase, por fin todos los alumnos se van, y Jade va a El salón, Donde ve A Túpac sentado en una silla.

-¿P-por qué me dijiste que me quedara?-Dice quedandose en la entrada.

- Oh ¿Tienes algo que hacer?- Dice el mirándola.

-Bueno…

-Lo siento, No sabia.

-N-no está bien, Dime que es lo que querías.

-Es que…-Se sienta esta vez en la mesa.

-¿Qué?

-Perdón.

-¿Por qué?

-Por lo de ayer, Mis amigos pensaron mal.-Túpac cambia la dirección de su vista.- Y no es correcto que te haya echo eso, Lo siento.

-N-no está bien, Yo no debí- No termina su frase debido a que Túpac, Coloca sus dos manos sobre los hombros de Jade Y delicadamente le da un beso en la mejilla. Se produce un silencio casi eterno. Ella esta sonrojada y El chico mirándola a la cara, Pone una expresión sombría, Mientras el viento fresco envuelve la habitación.

Luego de lo sucedido, Jade, Se encamina a trabajar y espere que hoy este abierto.

Como siempre el camino se le hace muy largo y le toma 20 minutos llegar. Al abrirle la puerta Irvine, se saludan.

-Buenas tardes Señorita.

-Hola Irvine, No me digas Señorita, Dime Jade.

-Wow, Ya coqueteando, ¿No me dejaras a mi Irvine?-Aparece por detrás de Jade, Kiam.

- ¡No digas esas cosas!- Se aleja rápidamente.

-¡Hola Jovencita!- Saluda El señor que se acerca a ella.

-Hola Señor.

-No me digas así, ¡Dime Rodolfo!

-Está Bien Rodolfo. Dígame, ¿Tengo que ponerme algo?.

-Si- El jefe va un cuarto pequeño y entre las cajas saca un delantal blanco y se lo entrega a Jade- Póntelo y que alguno de los chicos te diga lo que tienes que hacer.

-Bueno, ¿y usted que hace?

-Yo voy a mi "oficina" Y pago las cuentas por la computadora.

- Ok-Dice Irvine y Hace una seña para que lo siga.

Esta le hace caso y lo sigue a un cuarto donde hay mesadas, un horno etc.

-Si quieres te enseño como hacer lo que no sepas- Dice el chico sonriendo.

- Lo hare yo- Aparece kiam con el mismo delantal que lleva la chica.

-Está bien.- Irvine sale del cuarto.

-Quiero empezar por pan casero.- Dice Jade buscando los ingredientes por todos lados.

-¿Buscabas estos?- En cuanto La joven dirige la mirada al chico, Su vista se encuentra con todo lo necesario sobre la mesada.

-Lo estaba buscando yo…- Se acerca.

-Pero yo lo hice más rápido, Así que, Gano yo.

-¡No fue una competencia! Y si lo fuera, Seria trampa, Porque tú ya sabes donde están.- Dice cruzando los brazos.

- Ya, Empieza.- Agarra una de sus manos delicadamente y hace que agarre los distintos tipos de ingredientes para ir poniéndolos en la fuente para preparar el pan.

-¡Y-yo Puedo hacerlo sola!

-Eso no, Yo te ayudare.- Sigue guiándola con la mano.

"Esto no" "Esto sí" "Solo un poco" "Mueve eso para que no te moleste" etc. Esas son las "Lecciones" Que Kiam le dice a Jade.

-Sí que eres difícil de enseñar- Se coloca por detrás de Jade, Agarrando ambas manos de la chica, Ayudándola a amasar la masa.

-P-Pero que estas-Al girar la cabeza se encuentra con el rostro del chico a tan solo unos centímetros, Por lo que se sonroja y no logra terminar lo que iba a decir.

-Así está bien…-Sonríe dulcemente mirándola de reojo.

Capítulo 5

"Hora de limpieza"

Por fin viernes, el día en que todos esperan para que comience el fin de semana. Pero primero hay que pasar un obstáculo, Clases, El que hace que los jóvenes tengan que aprender a la fuerza.

Nuevamente, Jade, Esta en Clase, Con el Profesor de Lengua, Damián López. Esta vez ella lleva puesto una chaqueta azul, gruesa. Jean blanco, zapatillas abrigadas y Su cabello totalmente suelto.

-Buenas-Entra el director-Quiero proponerles algo.

-¿Casamiento?-Dice un chico.

-No, Que si quieres quedarse hoy a limpiar el aula. ¿Quién se ofrece?

-¡Pero si-

-¡Basta de tus chistes Juan!-Le interrumpe Por lo que él se queda callado.

-Bueno…Haber, ¿Jade?

-Eh, Em, Bueno, Creo- Dice no tan decidida.

-Que bien, Limpia después de que se vayan todos-Se marcha rápidamente.

Luego de que todos se fueran. Jade va en busca de los productos que le sirva, Para eso, entra al cuarto de la limpieza. De inmediato recuerda los consejos de Paula, Que, No le sirvieron de mucho. Se sonroja un poco, Pues, Eso Nunca lo había echo. Aunque es el único que le gusta, sabe que para ella eso la impresiona mucho. Ni siquiera sabe cómo comenzar una conversación con él, No puede verlo bien a la cara, Las palabras siempre se le traban y el odioso sonrojo aparece.

Saliendo de sus pensamientos y volviendo a donde se quedó, Recoge una escoba y productos. Con todas las cosas en las manos, Se dirige a su aula, al entrar, se lleva una sorpresa…

Kiam, Con su suéter azul, me mangas arremangadas y jean negro, Esta con un trapo limpiando un mes, Esta lo mira con la boca entre abierta.

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Por qué no te has ido?

-Mi conciencia me dijo que tenía que ayudar- Dice mojando el trapo en un balde gris.

-Yo lo puedo hacer sola-Apunta hacia la puerta de salida- Vete.

-No seas tan caprichosa, Creo que ya te lo había dicho antes-En seguida recuerda aquella frase, por lo que provoca el rubor de sus mejillas-¿Pasa algo?

La mira de reojo con una sonrisa burlona.

-¡No te burles!¡ Tú ya lo sabes!

-También sé que las cosas se rompen si se caen al suelo sin cuidado-Se acerca y levanta los objetos dándole solo la escoba y lo demás en una mesa.

-¡Cállate!

Este sonríe esta vez sin mostrar los dientes.

-Ya ponte a limpiar ¿O te querrás aprovechar de mi voluntad?

-¡Nadie dijo eso!- Ve como Kiam vuelve a lo suyo y ella empieza barriendo el piso.

- ¿Hoy…Iras a la panadería?-El chico habla.

-Si…Solo si no va a estar cerrado.

-Todavía sigues con eso-Ríe un poco-Pero hoy si estará abierto.

-No puedo-Al mover su mano, se lastima un dedo, pues la mesa está algo rota y tiene partes filosas, Por lo que no puede terminar de hablar.

Suelta un quejido de dolor.

-Oh-Kiam observa sorprendido, A lo que se acerca.

-¿Que?- Este Observa la sangre que va cayendo sobre la silla.

-¿Te duele?-Agarra delicadamente su mano atrayéndola muy cerca de sus labios.

-¡Kiam…!-Intenta Sacar su mano pero este se lo impide apretándola con un poco más de fuerza.

-No te voy a Hacer daño…-Suaviza el agarre, Para luego besar lentamente y cuidadosamente el dedo.

-¡Que…!-No puede evitar sonrojar por el acto.

-Estas sangrando, Eso no es bueno- Su voz sale casi sin abrir la boca Y Mira a la chica a los ojos, Aun Besándola allí.

-¡No hagas eso!

El saca una bandita de su bolsillo y con cuidado se lo coloca en la herida.

-Sabes…Deberías tener más cuidado.

-No es bueno hacer eso- Túpac aparece parado en la puerta Frunciendo el ceño.

-T-t-Túpac- Saca su mano bruscamente.

El Rubio algo molesto por la reacción de Jade Dice:

-Me pondré celoso si te pones así al verlo-Este no le importa si él está o no, Debe ser una venganza o es simplemente sincero.

-¡D-de que estas hablando!-Jade se desespera por el comentario.

-Que sincero…-Agrega Túpac-Pero no deberías hacer lo que quieras sin su permiso.

-Solo la cure, Además, ¿Qué más podía haber hecho?

-¿T-te olvidaste algo?-Dice Jade ignorando al rubio.

-Sí. Pero ya que estoy aquí, Ayudare.

-Ah, Así se vuelve menos interesante.

Luego de todo eso, Jade y kiam, Se van a la panadería. Que por lo común, El jefe los recibe feliz y amablemente, A lo igual que Irvine que siempre y en adelante, les abrirá la puerta.

Hoy, Hace un buen trabajo, Ya que, Preparo 5 de distintos panes. Aunque esta la enseñanza de Kiam, Y no la deja en paz en los errores.

De vuelta a casa, El chico la acompaña.

-Ya hasta aquí- Dice Jade sin Ni siquiera mirarlo.

-Aun no has llegado, Tonta…

-¿¡A quien le dices tonta!?-Se gira mirándolo.

-A la morocha que estoy mirando ¿algún problema?-Dice Kiam acercándose mucho.

-¡C-Claro que sí! ¡No se le puede decir eso a cualquiera!

-¿Por qué no? Además…No se lo digo a cualquiera.

-…-Ella se da la vuelta.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Deja de decir cosas sin sentido. ¡Tienes muchas chicas! No entiendo porque Solo me das importancia a mí.

-No me importan. Y aun que te niegues- Jade nota las manos de Kiam, Poniéndole una campera gruesa negra- Yo lo hare.

-¡Haz lo que creas correcto!- La morocha camina nuevamente.

Con el, El camino se le hace corto, Porque Kiam solo provoca que Jade se enoje y con las discusiones el tiempo pasa volando.

Por fin en su casa, Se encuentra a su madre Mercedes y a su Padre Gonzalo, Sentados en el sofá, viendo la televisión.

-Hola, Llege- Ella deja su bolso en un rincon, Algo cansada.

-Hola hija-Dicen los dos al mismo tiempo.

-¿Qué estan viendo?

-Nada importante, Estamos esperando que empieze alguna novela para verla con tu mama.

-Ahh…

-Y por cierto, ¿En donde trabajas?

-En la panaderia "El Franco"

-Ah, Si, Lo conosco, Hay dos apuestos chicos trabajando alli-Como su padre es celoso gira a verla como el exsorsista.

-¿Qué?- Pregunta Jade.

-¿¡Te hicieron algo!? ¿¡Qué edad tienen!?

-¡Papa! Basta, Somos solo compañeros.

-¡Ya déjala Gonzalo!-Dice la madre.

-Pero-

-¡Pero nada! Mira la tele que hoy va a pasar algo interesante.

Jade sube a su cuarto y como casi siempre, Abre la ventana, El hermoso viento que mueve su cabello y el poder contemplar las estrellas y de vez en cuando la luna.

Por un momento se le cruza por la cabeza, Kiam. Aprieta

Los picaportes de la ventana. "¿Por qué se mete en todo? ¡Yo puedo hacer las cosas sola! ¿Por qué a mí? ¡Idiota! ¡Tiene muchas chicas…! Yo no Puedo con esto." Una rara sensación interrumpe el pensamiento. "¡Quien se cree!"

Capítulo 6

"Sábado obligatorio"

Llega sábado, Y Jade, Se despierta Por alguien que está tocando el timbre. Rápidamente baja en pijama. Y al llegar abajo, Abre la puerta. Es Paula, Con su cabello recogido.

-¿Paula?

-¡Hola! ¿Te acuerdas? Hoy salimos juntas, Te tenía que venir a buscar a las 10:30.

-Ah, Sí, Perdón, Me olvide- De vez en cuando los sábados Salen juntas de compras o a otro lugar.

-Ya que estamos-La lleva del brazo y la sienta en una silla.

-¿Qué vas a hacer?

-¡Te voy a preparar!-Dice su amiga emocionada.

-¿Pero por qué? Puedo ir como siempre.

-¡No! ¡Hoy es un día diferente!

-¿Por?

-Ah, Es que…Vendrá…Túpac- Paula cierra los ojos teniendo miedo de su respuesta.

-…-No dice nada.

-Oh, Pensé que te-

-¿¡Por qué!? ¡Sabes Que no puedo verlo a los ojos!

-¡Lo siento, Lo siento! Es que quería que venga.

-¡Bueno…!¡ Pero…!- Se queda sin palabras.

-¡Ya esta!

-A ver, Déjame mirarme- Paula le pasa un espejo.

"No está mal" Piensa. Tiene un rodete de tranzas.

-¡Ahora la ropa!

-Sí. Está bien- Dice Jade mientras Paula está subiendo las escaleras.

-¿Puedo subir?- Su amiga se detiene a pedirle permiso.

-Sí, Sube-Le sonríe. Paula prosigue y Jade La sigue.

-Al subir, La pelirroja va hacia el armario de la morocha y lo abre, Buscando algún atuendo adecuado para la situación.

-¿No tienes algo bueno?-Dice Paula desmotivada.

-¿Eh? ¡Claro que sí!

-Es solo una bromita, Me gusta este-Le muestra una chomba negra una campera de lana larga, gruesa, Gris y un vaquero Del mismo tono.

-Yo bajo en un momento.

-Sí, Te espero.

Después de que pasen unos minutos, Jade baja.

-¿Vamos Paula?

-Si- Se dirigen a la puerta- Te ves muy linda.

-Gracias-Le sonríe una vez más y salen de la casa.

Cada paso que da, La Pone más nerviosa, Con tan solo pensar que está cada vez más cerca de Túpac. No puede evitarlo, Sus manos tiemblan, No tiene idea de cómo pasar un día con el. Siempre había sido solo con Paula, Pero es muy distinto para ella.

-¿Estas bien?

-Sí, Estoy bien- Responde Jade-¿Cuánto falta? ¿Y a dónde vamos?

-Ah Comprar. Y ya falta poco.

Tardan 15 minutos en llegar a un tienda mix de ropa, Llamada "La máquina de ropa" Un nombre que no tiene mucho sentido. Al entrar, Directamente Paula se ubica en silla y ella hace lo mismo.

-¿Por qué vinimos aquí? Digo, él es un chico y pienso que no le debe agradar mucho la idea de venir a comprar ropa.

-Él está de acuerdo, No le molesta en absoluto, Según lo que me dijo.

-¡Hola! – Jade se alarma al darse cuenta que este saludo proviene de Túpac- Perdonen el retraso.

-¡Hola Túpac!-Paula se levanta y lo abraza.

-H-Hola-Jade se levanta y le da un beso en la mejilla.

-Vamos no seas tímida…-Este la acerca haciendo que se abrasen.

"¡No, no, no! ¡Darle un beso es lo máximo que me animo a hacer!"

-¡Quiero ver esto!

Luego de examinar una cantidad de ropa, Paula obliga a que Jade se pruebe un traje de marinerita.

-¡Ya sal!-Dice Paula.

-Pero es que…

-No te avergüences, Jade.-Al escuchar las palabras de Túpac, Sale tímidamente. Se ve Hermosa, Y al ver el rostro del chico totalmente sorprendido, su sonrojo le llega hasta las orejas.

-¡Te queda muy bien!- Paula abraza a Jade- ¿Verdad Túpac?

-Sí. Te ves increíblemente hermosa- El chico se ruboriza un poco y desvia la mirada.

La salida termina, Se despiden y Jade llega a su casa, A descansar y a pensar en lo que ocurrió.

Capítulo 7

"El despertar de Kiam"

Llega domingo, Y en su cama, Durmiendo se encuentra, Kiam, Despeinado, casi hecho polvo. Poco a poco se va despertando, Recién dándose cuenta que su celular está sonando. Extiende su mano, Buscándolo por encima de la mesita de luz. Por fin lo coge, lo abre y parpadea varias veces, para divisar que es lo que causa que haya sonado. Es solo su despertador, Que siempre los domingos le pone a las 09:30 solo aplica para estar solo, Pero claro, Se diría que a nadie le gusta estar completamente así, Pero teniendo una familia tan ruidosa como la suya, a cualquiera le agradaría estar algo alejado.

En seguida se levanta, Se estira y bosteza. Saca de guarda ropa, Una camisa cuadriculada de color azul y blanco, Unos jean de tono negro como el petróleo Y por último unas zapatillas del mismo tono. Va al baño, se cepilla los dientes y se Arregla los pelos parados de su cabello rubio.

El nunca desayuna, Por alguna razón le causa nauseas, Así que, Recoge su mochila, Pues, La rutina es ir al parque A estudiar, ya que no tiene más nada que hacer y sale de casa encaminándose hacia su destino. Sus notas están bien, Pero para conseguirlo necesita mucho esfuerzo de sí mismo, porque todas las materias le parecen difíciles excepto gimnasia, Que le va muy bien.

El camino hasta el Parque es muy corto, Ya que el vive en el barrio "Colon" Y solo le toma 5 minutos llegar.

En cuanto llega, Se para en la esquina y echa un vistazo alrededor. Aunque los arboles no tengan las hojas en esta estación, Él se las imagina en su mente, Meciéndose al ritmo del viento.

Sin mirar mas, Se ubica en un banco y comienza a estudiar. En cada momento para gente con abrigos super abrigados, Kiam no lo siente, Pues, Es casi inmune al frio. Concentrandose otra vez en sus estudios, Cada vez , Va aburriendose más y más, Hasta que algo lo distrae.

-¡No, no! ¡Quédate quieto Woody!- Escucha una voz femenina conosida. En el momento voltea despacio, Y ve a Jade, Siendo jalada por su cachorro, Es obvio que ella quiere manter el control de su perro.

Este guarda todo su material de estudio en la mochila y se acerca hacia ella.

-¡Quieto! ¡Siéntate! ¡Siéntate!- El chico posa su mano en el hombro de la chica, Por detrás.

-…Quien quieras que seas, Saca tu mano- Dice con tono furioso.

-Soy yo, Kiam- Dice este y aleja su mano lentamente.

- Lo siento, Ahora estoy ocupada- Dice sin mirarlo.

-Si, Me di cuenta- Rie un poco Y mira al cachorro marron y blanco que le gruñe a otro perro que pasa por alado.

-Que Bueno que lo notaste- Ella agarra a Woody y se voltea a verlo.- A si que, no quiero que me molestes como lo haces siempre.

Esta comienza a caminar a la dirrecion contraria a la de Kiam.

El la persigue por detrás, Esta se da cuenta y Voltea rápidamente.

-¿Qué quieres?

-No me dijiste que no puedo perseguirte- Dice y acaricia a su Cachorro.

Jade suspira.

-¡Tampoco me sigas!

-Parece que estas de mal humor más de lo normal.

-¡Yo solo estoy así cuando tú estas!- Se acerca y le da un picotaso con los dedos en su brazo derecho.

-Hey, Eso duele-Se soba el brazo mientras Jade sigue su camino.

-Enojona-Agrega el.

-¿Qué?- Se detiene.

-Lo que escuchaste,Tonta- El sonríe Desafiantemente y La chica se acerca rapidamente hacia el chico, Agarra el cuello de su camisa y lo jala hacia su rostro bruscramente.

-Terminaras Mu..er…to-Las palabras se le cortan al ver a Kiam mirandola directamente a los ojos y tan cerca.

-…-El no dice nada, Solo mantiene la mirada.

-Jade lo suelta bruscamente y retrocede.

- ¡No me digas esas cosas!- Dice ruborizada.

-¿Por qué? ¿Te insitan a acercarte a mi?-Responde este, mirando un arbol, y volviendo la vista lentamente a ella, Con el viento moviendo su cabello rubio. La rara sensacion vuelve a Jade, Es como un toque suave, Algo inexplicable Pero que la incomoda. Ella sonrojada mira sorprendida al Chico.

-¡E-estas Loco! ¡Tanto como Pablo!

-¿Pablo?

-Yo soy Pablo- Pasa por alado de Kiam un vagabundo que sonríe de forma que da meido, El desconosido para el chico sigue su camino riendo de quien sabe que.

-Eh…¡Adios!- Jade se marcha.

Al rato Kiam tambien se marcha y al llegar a su casa Abre la peurta y se encunetra con su hermanita de cabello liso y morocho de 7 años dibujando sobre la mesa, Mirandolo contenta.

-¡Kiam!-Sale de su lugar y lo abraza- ¿A dónde fuiste?

Su hermanita cuyo nombre es Ada, Es muy inteligente, Pues, Se da cuenta de todo lo que ocurre a su alrededor.

-Estuve en el parque

-Con una chica seguro- Se vuelve a sentar.

-Tal vez...¿Y mama?-Deja su mochila en el sillon.

-Esta en la cocina….Ah ya no, Hay viene, Escapa si quieres.

-¡Buenos dias hijo! Que dormilon eres-Demaciado tarde ya lo agarro entre sus brazos. Ella es su madre, Cabello tambien morocho , Alta, Flaca y su nombre es Frecia.

-No, no mama, Yo estuve en el parque.

-Ven hermanito-Su hermana se para y lo lleva de la mano a la habitacion de el.

-¿Qué pasa?

-¿Quién es la chica?- Dice emocionada, Mirandolo como si fuera a darle un regalo.

-Si que eres…Es solo una chica de mi Aula.

-¿Y?

-No le agrada- Este sonrie tirandose en la cama boca arriba.

-Es obvio, Te importa poca gente.

-Que bien que conoses, Pareciera que fueras mi hermana- Se rie un poco.

-¡Tonto!

-Bueno, Me aburri sal de mi habitacion-La alza y la deja fuera.

Capítulo 8

"¿Qué quieres que haga?"

Aquí esta kiam, Desayunando con fatiga, Pues levantarse casi todos los dias temprano es fastidioso. Ademas, Su padre, Frasisco, Esta desayunando junto a el, y se proboca un silencio, No se escucha ni una sola palabra, Pues no hay tema.

Llega al colegio y La temperatura comienza a alivianarse un poco, Pues, se acerca primavera.

Se apoya alado de la puerta de entrada al patio. Varias personas an entradi y se asustan al ver al chico, Otras se le acerca pero este le dice que no lo molesten. Hasta que la ve, ve su figura, Ve a Jade. Con sus cabellos Meciondese por la Brisa. Rapidamente La jala del brazo Hacia el, Provocando un abrazo. Racciono derrepente, Nisiqueira sabe porque lo hizo, Tal vez para ocultar su leve sonrojo.

-¿P-Pero que estas haciendo?

-Tonterias.

-Se nota.

Se quedan en silencio, Hasta que Jade se da cuenta que se esta dejando, Asi que quiere salirse pero este la apreta aun mas.

-No te dejare ir todavia-Dice el chico aun con su sonrojo.

-¡Y-Ya suéltame por favor!

El rubor de Jade crece y el de Kiam desapareze, Por lo Que La deja.

-Ya lo hice. Pero tu eres la que sigue pegada a mi.

Jade al darse cuenta de eso retrocede.

-¡Estaba distraida! ¡Idiota!

-¡Jade, ven!- Se oye que alguien la llama. Ella voltea y ve a tupac en la otra esquina, Por lo que hace caso y va.

Este suspira algo molesto.

-¡Hola Ki-Ki-kiam!-Se acerca Paula repitiendo a proposito su nombre.

-Hola…¿Tu eres la amiga de Jade?

-Sip.

-Ah, Me alegro.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque pensé que no tenía amigas, Pero sabiéndolo Me quita la pena.

-Yo soy su única amiga.

-Muy opuestas por cierto.

Ella se rie.

-Si, Mucho.

-Y siempre es asi?

-Porque lo dices?

-Ella me esquiva, Soy molesto, Lo se.

-Eso es algo de ella. No quiere que nadie se entren ponga en lo que quiere conseguir, Tu debes ser su obstáculo para algo.

-Gracias…Por cierto ¿Cuál es tu nombre?- Toca el timbre de entrada y comienzan a caminar para adentrarse.

-Paula-Responde.

Al trascurso de la clase de ética el preceptor: Adán. Entra al aula.

-Chicos, Hemos decidido, que, Todos los alumnos usaran uniforme, En el Recreo verán el diseño en un papel de la pared. Es gratuito no se preocupen.

-¡Genial! ¿Cómo se veran las chicas?

- ¡Las mas bonitas tambien lo usaran!

-¡Jade de seguro que le quedara muy atractivo!

-¿¡Eh!? ¡Dejen de decir esas cosas!- Jade Los interrumpe con su fantasía, enfadada.

-¡Ya Tranquilizase! No es para tanto chicos- El preceptor se marcha hablando solo.

Luego de que la clase termine, el recreo llega y Jade intenta mirar el papel del diseño pero no logra divisarlo, Pues, Todos están amontonados Hay.

Despues de 3 minutos, El papel ya no esta, Al pareser alguien lo arranco. Sola, Se va al patio Trasero, Muy parecido al delantero. La brisa Muebe nuevamente el cabello de la chica, A lo igual que su falda roja . Mirando el cielo azul, Se distrae. Esta tranquila, Sin molestaciones. De un momento gira a su derecha, Viendo atra vez de una de las ventanas de el pasillo, a Tupac, Hay, parado, Viendo a una chica que Jade no conoce. La desconosida apoya sus manos en el pecho del chico, Acercandose Cada vez mas, Hasta Tocar los labios del Chico. En ese momento, En ese istante, No puede controlar las lagrimas que comienzan a salir de sus ojos, Salen automáticamente. Con los ojos bien abierto, Apreta sus puños, Sintiendo un ardor recorrer sus cuerpo. Entonces Sin pensarlo, Sale casi corriendo del alli, Dirigiendose a el cuarto de limpieza. Para eso, tiene que pasar por alado de tupac y la desconosida, Por lo que aumenta la velozidad.

Se encierra Hay, y se sienta en el suelo con la espalda apoyando la puerta. Sus lagrimas salen lentamente aun que no quiere y se las saca.

"¿Quien es?" Piensa.

Sin darse cuenta que Kiam pasa cerca de alli, Comienza a hablarse a si misma. El al escuhcarla se acerca ala puerta.

-¿Por que? ¿Por qué… ¡Me tiene que gustar Túpac!?- Esas palabras sorprenden a Kiam, Aun que ya lo estaba sospechando, No quiere haberlo sabido de esta forma, La forma en que Jade lo diga porque esta triste. Y hay se percata de algo, Ya lo sabe, Lo que le dijo Paula, Es cierto, no quiere que nadie se interrponga en lo que quiere conseguir, " y eso es…Tupac" Sus ojos se abren como platos. Entonces comienza a pararse, Manteniendo la mirada fija hacia el fondo del pasillo, Donde esta Tupac. Frunce el ceño y empieza a caminar rapidamente, Ve claro al chico hablando con sus amigos. Este apreta sus manos. El otro chico solo sonrie al verlo.

-Hola Ki-

-¿¡Qué le hiciste!?- Kiam lo interrumpe mientras lo agarra del cuello de su camisa.

-Pero a que te-

-¿¡Es tu culpa!? ¿¡Cierto!?- Lo vuelve a interrumpe.

-En el istante, Muchos chicos y chicas los rodean observando. Algunos llaman a otros para que vean el "Show"

-¡No entiendo lo que quieres decir!-Dice Tupac saliendo de las manos de este.

-¡No te hagas el tonto!

-¿¡Por qué no me dices lo que quieres!?

-Yo no quiero nada-Kiam intenta pegarle en el estomago al chico pero no lo logra porque tupac detiene su puño.

-¡No hagas estupidez!- El rubio rápidamente le pega en la cara haciendo que este caiga al suelo.

-¡Esto es lo que creo correcto! ¡Por que no voy a dejar que le hagas daño a alguien Que Me importa mucho!-Todos Se mantienen en silencio. Y Kiam da un paso adelante.

-¡Deja de hacer cosas que no te convienen!- Agrega Túpac.

Esta vez cuando el rubio intenta pegarle en el rostro una voz diciendo "¡Basta!" Hace que se detenga.

-¿Por qué haces esto?- Aparece Jade.

- Que crees que iba a hacer al-

-¡No importa! Pero no hagas cosas sin sentido…-Ella sin mas ingresa al Aula.

Capitulo 9

"Trabajo extra, un error"

Ese mismo dia, Jade esta en el recreo, Pero esta vez sola, Pues, Paula falto Hoy. Entonces parada en una esquina, Se acerca El director.

-Buenos dias Jade.

-Buenos dias.

-Te quiero preguntar algo.

-Digame.

-Si te gustaria hoy quedarte con algunos de tus compañeros a ayudar a los porteros a Ordenar Y limpiar la escuela.

"¿Otra vez?"

-Bueno, Si, Estaria bien.

-Mucho mejor, otros que se ofrecieron son: Pablo, Juan, Mauro, Alba y Kiam.

-¿Que? Espe-

-A las 7 de la tarde.- Le interrumpe y Se va alejando de ella.

-¡No espere! Me puede-

-¿Acaso ahora no quieres porque voy a estar yo?- Kiam Agarra su brazo.

-Exactamente, ¡No quiero que me sigas molestando!

-Pero eso es cruel.

-Cruel es que hayas hecho ese "show" Ayer- Esta baja la mirada.- Pero si yo no hubiera…

-¿Si tu no hubieras…?- Se agacha un poco para verla a la cara.

-¡Nada!- Retrocede sonrojada.

-Que sensible- Le sonrie.

-¡Basta!- Corre la vista, Pues, Si sonrie o se acerca es obvio que se va a sonrojar.

-Je, Ya va a ser hora de ingresar al aula otra vez- Coloca su mano en la cabeza de la chica mirandola de forma compasiva.

Despues de clases, Jade esta trabajando, Pero como no llega nadie, Decide hablar con Irvine para pasar el rato.

-Que raro que no viene nadie.-Dice ella.

-Aja, Debe ser por la lluvia- Asi es, esta lloviendo.

-Es aburrido.-Jade mira a Kiam que esta sentado en la silla contra la pared.

-Si sigues mirandome te aseguro que pasara el tiempo volando.

-¡No te estaba mirando!

-¿A si? ¿Entonces a que?

-Que pesado, ¡No la pongas nerviosa!-Dice Irvine, alegre.

-Gracias- Le sonrie.

-Denada. Si que es pesado ¿no?

-Si, No me deja en paz- Murmurran.

-¿Acaso hablan de mí?

-Si-Dice sinceramente Irvine.

-Vaya que malvados.

Luego en la escuela (08:12) Todos se ponen a limpiar las aulas.

-No, Basta- Escucha Jade que esta limpiando las ventanas.

-¡Por favor!

-Que no-Jade voltea a ver y muchas chicas le suplican a Kiam que le ayuden a limpiar.

-Pero Kiam-

-¡No!-Con el trapo que tiene en la mano salpica agua sobre los rostros de ellas.

"¡Que malo!"

Este solo se ríe un poco y dirige la mirada a Jade. Ella lo mira de sorprendida a furiosa.

-¡Kiam!-Dicen todas las chicas molestas.

-Soy malo ¿no? Entonces dejen de insistirme que las ayude.-Dice y se agacha limpiando el moho que esta en la pared junto al asiento de jade.

Esta se sorprende.

-N-no yo lo hago- Ella se acerca y se arrodilla intentando alejar a Kiam.

-Yo hize que te sientes aca. Ya lo se.

-Si, Pero-No la deja seguir hablando por que se coloca detrás de ella agarrando sus dos manos ayudandola.

-Ah, ¿Por qué a ella? ¡No es justo!

- Si es justo, Porque ustedes no me importan.

Ellas se alejan enojadas y tristes.

-¡Kiam! No digas es-

-Que alguien vaya a barrer afuera por favor-Dice el preceptor y se va.

- Ven, vamos nosotros- Jala de la mano de ella y la lleva hacia afuera.

-¡Estas Más molesto de lo normal!

-Je, Que bueno.

-¡No es un cumplido!

-Toma- Le tiende una escoba.

-Gra-

-¿Qué?

-¡Nada!- Agarra la escoba rápidamente.

-¿Por dónde empezamos?

Jade mira la cancha de futbol.

-Allá-Apunta Allí.

-Esta bien- Se acercan.

-Por…

-¿Qué? Si quieres decir algo dilo, Te escucho.

-¿Me…Escuchaste?

-¿Qué cosa?

-Decir que…Me gusta Túpac.

-A si, Fue un poco sorpresivo.

-P-Pero- Se ruboriza del frio que siente al pasar Viento por su cuerpo.

-¿Tienes frio?- Dice Kiam a espaldas de la chica.

-No.-Le miente abrazándose sus propios brazos.

El chico se acerca y le pone su campera negra sobre ella. Quedando Solamente con su camisa blanca.

-¡N-no Kiam- El rubio la interrumpe apoyándola contra la pared y pone su mano alado de la cabeza de ella.

-¿Acaso haces que me preocupe por ti apropósito?- En las curvas de sus labios se forma una pequeña sonrisa sin mostrar los dientes.

-¡Que Idiotez es esa!- Ella coloca sus manos en el pecho del chico, Intentando alejarlo, Pero el resultado es lo contrario, Este se acerca aún más.

-Siempre estás haciendo algo para que me preocupe por ti.

-¡Claro que no!

-¿No es eso?

-¡Alejate!-Lo intenta otra vez.

-Si sigues empujandome me acercare mas- Este se aproxima aun mas.

-No te entiendo…-Ella gira su cabeza mirando hacia otra dirreccion, Con una mirada algo triste pero que de alguna manera muestra fastidio.

-¿Eh?-Kiam se sorprende por la raccion de la chica.

-No entiendo porque solo quieres estar conmigo, No entiendo Porque siempre estas en todos los lugares que voy, Dices que te preocupas pero terminas haciendo lo que tú crees correcto sin pensar en lo que sentiran los demas-Algo la interrumpe, Pero solo le toma unos segundos darse cuenta que Kiam la está besando, Sus labios, Juntos.

Hoy, La luna esta en el medio del cielo, Con las nubes oscuras intentando taparla, y el viento Los rodea, Moviendo sus cabellos como si fuera una película.

Esta no puede evitar sonrojarse hasta las orejas y abrir los ojos muy grandes por lo sorprendida que esta. El corre los cabellos de la chica de la cara y Después de una eternidad, Deja de besarla.

-No me gusta verte triste-Sonríe aun mirándola.

Capítulo 10

"día cariñoso"

Jade llega a su hogar (09:45) Con sus alaridos pensamientos por toda su mente. Se recuesta sobre el sofá mirando al techo, escuchando como las gotas de lluvia, que había empezado a caer desde hace unos minutos, Golpean la madera de este.

-Pero, No siento nada hacia el ¿cierto? Solo lo odio por ser un molesto.- Se dice en vos alta, apretando sus brazos. Entonces, la imagen de cuando Kiam le coloco la campera, llega a su mente. Sonrojándola levemente. Apretando su pecho sintiendo "eso".

Luego de unos segundos, se percata que tal vez no está sola en casa y que alguien la pudo haber escuchado. Levanta la mirada, mientras poco a poco se va sentando en el sofá. Para su suerte, no ve a nadie, pero para asegurarse decide recorer el lugar. Pasa por, la cocina, el baño, el patio trasero y los cuartos. Es raro que no halla nadie. Pero cuando entra al suyo, se encuentra con una pequeña sorpresa, su hermanita, de tan solo 5 años, que se habia ido al campo con su tia, y al parecer ya esta de vuelta. Ella esta acostada y cubierta por las sabanas de la cama de Jade.

-Hola, Julieta, Me alegro que hallas vuelto-Se sienta en el borde de la cama, acariciando el hermoso cabello morocho de la niña.

-Hola…-Es un poco tímida.

-¿Y por qué te as acostado en mi cama?

-Es que…Aquí es mas comodo- Su hermanita se acurruca.-¿no te enojas?

-No, no me enojo-Ella se levanta y la mira con atencion.-Bueno, Ya descan-

-No…Puedo dormir- Interrumpe la niña de ojos dorados.

-¿No? Entonces ¿Y qué quieres que haga?- Le sonríe.

-Cántame una canción, por fa…

-Yo no se cantar.

-Si que sabes, pero no te da vergüenza.

-Esta bien- Ella se arrodilla junto a la cama-¿Qué quieres que cante?

-Una de cuna- se tapa con la fresada hasta la nariz.

-Esta bien- Jade comienza a cantarle una cancion de cuna suave y lento, intentando no desafinar.

A la misma vez que ve a su hermanita durmiendose, lentamente va apoyando la cabeza en la almohada, y en un segundo ya esta dormida y ella, le acaricia su cabello corto, le da un beso en la frente y sale del cuarto.

Luego de ver la tv, se decide a irse a dormir, el primer escalon, se detiene al recordar que su hermanita esta durmiendo en su habitacion, y que su pijama esta afuera colgado, debido a que su madre lo lavo y tenia que secarse.

Se adentra al patio trasero, donde ve la noche oscura y el viento aun sigue algo frio y las cosas del suelo se mueven hacia todas las direccione. Se dirige a la cuerda donde esta la ropa colgada. Y tambien su pijama ligero celeste. Los recoje entre sus brazos, cuando da un paso de regreso escucha tos, alquien que tose. En ese preciso instante se detiene y voltea despacio.

-Hola…Perdon estoy un poco mal-Ve a tupac detrás de la medianera, casi tapandose la boca mirandola de reojo.

-¿E-estas b-bien?

-Ja-La mira sonriente y dice calidamente- Si, estoy bien, solo debe ser un resfriado.

-¿Q-que haces por aca?- Pregunta bajando la cabeza, sonrojada.

-Esta casa- Apinta al hogar de alado- Es la de mi primo, me quedare a dormir hoy.

-Ah, Q-Que bueno- Ella no puede, no quiere levantar la vista, esta sonrojada y no quiere que se note.

-¿Pasa algo Jade?-Sin que ella se de cuenta el chico se acerca y coloca las manos sobre sus hombros, mirandola confuso.

-N-nada-Levanta la vista para verlo a cara.

-Estas colorada- Observa sus mejillas rojas- ¿Estas bien?

"¡Cierto! Que vergonzoso"

Jade se siente intimidada y su sonrojo parece crecer cada vez mas , Esta nerviosa, Le gusta que este cerca y sentir su precensia la hace sentir perpleja, pero es por una razon y lo que siente por el no lo puede negar, pero recuerda el beso, aquiel beso la destrozo, Tupac y la chica desconosida. Las lagrimas amenazan con salir, Pero intenta lo posible para que no se note, Lo que provoca que su rostro muestre tristesa y inseguridad.

-¿Qué Sientes?- Tupac separa sus manos a unos pocos centimetros.

Jade, aun sonrojada, Supone que el ya se dio cuenta que algo le afecta cuamdo esta tan cerca. Aun que no esta tan segura, tal vez se refiere a algo mas, que ella no logra comprender.

-Q-q-quien…-No se anima a preguntar sobre la escena anterior.

-¿Qué?

Esta suspira y suelta un par de palabras rapidamente.

-¿¡Quien era la chica que te beso!?

Capítulo 11

"Una razón y un cambio escolar"

El chico posa una mano en su rostro tapando su ojo izquierdo y las mejillas se le sonrojan.

-Ah… ¿Lo viste?

-P-Perdon no debo m-meterme- Jade se ruboriza y da un paso atrás.

-Ella es mi amiga, vino de otro lugar a visitarme y Creo…Que esa fue su manera de despedirse de mi-El rostro del chico muestra tristeza y no puede ocultarlo.

-¿Q-que ocurre? ¿Dije-

-No, es solo que me apena que lo hallas visto- La interrumpe y Jade lo mira atentamente.

Una brisa fria los recorre y Tupac tiembla.

-Debes de tener frio-El muchacho se va acercando pero Jade lo abraza rapidamente, Apretandolo como si fuera solo para ella.

-N-no, Yo debo hacerlo…T-te lo devuelvo-Los dos se sonrojan y a la misma vez que el se sorprende, Corresponde le abrazo.

El siguiente dia llega, Y Jade esta en clases, Atenta escuchando lo que explica la profesora. La señora se detiene y mira a todos sus alumnos.

-Ahora que me acuerdo, Chicos, El uniforme lo tienen que sacar a su medida. Y por cierto, mañana iremos a un asilo, todos estaremos con un anciano o anciana, hablaremos con ellos, los escucharemos ¿Entendido?

Todos aceptan de mala gana y la clase prosigue, Hasta que después de una hora y medía, Suena el timbre y como siempre todos salen y Jade Con Paula van al patio.

-Dime… ¿Cómo lo has estado pasando?- Dice su amiga parándose en el medio de un agujero del suelo.

-C-Creo que bien- Tartamudea al recordar lo sucedido y agrega- ¿Por qué me lo preguntas?

-No, no es por nada.

-¿Te acuerdas?- Jade rodea el cuello de Paula con su brazo.

-¿De qué?- La mira confusa.

-Cuando nos la pasábamos todo el tiempo juntas.

-Ah…Si, No nos dábamos un respiro.

Jade la mira atentamente.

-Tranquila, esos momentos no se terminaron.

Paula mira a su amiga, sin saber que decir.

-¿No?

-Hoy si tienes tiempo, Ven a mi casa ¿Puedes?

-¡Sí! ¿Pero a qué hora?-Ella se envuelve de alegría.

-A las 08:30- Jade se separa de su amiga.

El recreo termina y vuelven a clase. Pero al dirigirse a su asiento, Túpac está apoyado en la mesa de ella. Hablando con sus amigos. Estas se detiene pero sus compañeros que van entrando la arrastran hacia donde está El chico, Y su cuerpo choca con

el brazo de el.

Este se voltea.

-L-lo s-siento- Dice Jade con las mejilla, Sonrojadas.

-No te preocupes, Lo siento- Túpac le sonríe y baja de lo que estaba sentado.

-Jade se sienta y mira a otro lado, donde no la puedan notar ruborizada.

Luego de la escuela, Jade llega a la panadería, pero esta vez, Irvine, no es el que le abre la puerta, sino que Kiam, Mirándola de una forma ala que Jade no puede explicar sonrojarse.

-Hola, Jade-El chico apoya su propio brazo a un lado del a puerta poniéndose en el medio.

-¿Eh? H-Hola- Jade recuerda el beso y un poco avergonzada intenta pasar, pero este no la deja- ¿Qué haces?

-No te dejare pasar-Jade frunce el ceño-Si no me das otro beso.

El chico la mira desafiante y Jade se sonroja.

-¿¡Que!?- Jade se enfada pero a la vez esta ruboriza.

-Que no te dejare-

-¡No quiero que me lo repitas!- Le interrumpe.

-¿Entonces lo harás?-El chico se acerca su rostro, intimidándola.

-¡N-no! ¡Ni lo pienses!

-Tarde, Ya lo estoy pensando.

-¡Idiota! ¡Claro que no hare eso!

-¿Entonces que fue aquel beso?

-¡E-e-eso Lo hiciste T-tu!-Tartamudea y agacha la cabeza.

-¿Por qué tartamudeas?- Kiam levanta su cabeza hacia arriba por el mentón con los dedos.

-Eres un idiota-Frunce el ceño.- Intentando hacer algo para que yo…Caiga rendida y te bese. Eso no sucederá.

-¿A no?- Kiam se acerca aún más, y mete su mano en el bolsillo de la chaqueta roja de Jade, Sacando su celular, Él se aleja y coloca el objeto alado de su cabeza.

-¡Dámelo!- La chica se lanza a agarrarlo sin pensarlo. Estira su mano, pero kiam lo aleja y con el otro brazo la abraza, Acercando su rostro, Muy cerca de los labios de la chica Y el corazón de Jade late a mil, Sintiendo la sensación extraña.

Ella se aleja bruscamente haciendo que el celular caiga al suelo. La muchacha cierra los ojos presionando las manos sobre su pecho.

-¿Estas bien?- Dice Kiam.

-¡No hagas eso! ¡Te lo prohíbo! ¡Idiota!-Jade ruborizada entra al lugar a la fuerza.

-No hay nadie más- Este se voltea a ver.

Ella suspira.

-¿Y ahora por qué?- Lo mira.

-Ni siquiera yo lo sé.

-Entonces no tengo nada que hacer aquí, ¿Cierto?-Ella sale casi corriendo del lugar.

Pero en eso Kiam le agarra el brazo y le susurra al odio:

-¿Me tienes miedo?

Esta se suelta y aumenta un poco la velocidad.

-¡Claro que no!- Frunce el ceño y Kiam ve como se aleja o como lo llamaría otros "Huida".

Capítulo 12

"Anciano mal humorado"

En su casa se pone ropa cómoda y cuando decide esperar a Paula, Ella ya está entrando a su habitación.

-Oh, Hola-Le sonríe.

-Holis-Dice con toda la ternura sentándose en la cama-Permiso.

-Bueno… ¿Que podemos hacer?

-Yo quiero usar tu computadora- Dice Paula, le encanta usarla.

-Ya, está bien-Se acerca, agarra y le da la notebook a Paula.

-¡Gracias!

Luego de pasar un rato con la pc, Paula decide decirle algo.

-Debo decirte algo importante.

-¿Qué?

-Yo…

-Dime.

-Me… iré a la playa.

-Ah, Qué bueno.

-No, Me voy a vivir en una casa en la playa.- Su voz suena triste.

-Paula…

-Lo siento.

-No pasa nada-Jade abraza a su amiga, por lo que esta se sorprende.

-No estaré en la escuela…No estaré contigo.

-Pau-

-Aun que mis consejos sean inútiles, Me gusta dártelos, Me gusta divertirme junto a ti, Me gusta estar contigo.

-Paula…No importa donde vayas siempre estaré contigo.

-¿En serio?

-Sí, Siempre.

-Gracias. Espero que entre tú y Túpac aumente su relación.

-Créeme que está cambiando…Nuestra relación poco a poco aumenta.

Jade se separa de Paula, Y nota que está llorando.

-Yo…Me voy el domingo, Podemos hacer algo juntos ¿sí?-Se limpia las lágrimas.

-Sí, Claro. ¿Pero "Juntos"?

- Tú, yo, Kiam y Túpac.

-Eh…Bueno, está bien.

Ya es viernes, Hoy es el día para que los chicos y chicas, Lo pasen con los ancianos, Escuchar sus relatos.

Pero ya allí, Elije a un anciano, leyendo un diario, que se esfuerza para ver bien la palabras.

Ella se acerca, a aquel señor que se ve amable.

-¡Hola!- Saluda un poco fuerte, pues el señor la mira frunciendo el ceño y la encargada del lugar le hace seña que bajara la vos. Jade se disculpa y lo vuelve a mirar.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres niña?- Dice el hombre de mala manera.

-Em, Yo lo he elegido a usted, y por eso, debo pasar el tiempo con-

-Ya, ya, entendí y ¿Por qué no llevas el uniforme como los demás?- mira a todos sus compañeros, Para los chicos: una camisa roja color sangre y unos jean negros y para las chicas: Una remera blanca con corbata de chica y una falda roja con pantimedias negras.

Jade suspira.

-No tuve tiempo para retirarlo señor, ¿Qué tal si me cuenta algo?

-Mocosa, Córrete que me tapas la luz del sol.

Jade se torna furioso.

-¡primero, soy Jade! ¡Y segundo-La mano de alguien tapando su boca no la deja terminar.

-Perdone señor, Mi compañera no tiene respeto- Ella mira a su derecha y ve a Kiam, Con el uniforme que le queda mejor que nadie.

Jade mira al suelo frunciendo el ceño. Hasta que esté la deja y camina por un pasillo largo.

-¡Hey! ¡Detente! – Esté no le hace caso- ¡Kiam!

-¿Qué es lo que quieres que estas tan desesperada para que te apreste atención?- El chico con una mano la abraza por la cintura y la otra la coloca sobre la mejilla de ella.

Esta se sonroja e intenta salirse, pero él la sostiene con fuerza.

-¿P-Pero que estás haciendo?- Dice la pelinegra.

-Veo que tartamudeas cada vez que te sonrojas- En verdad ya lo sabía desde el principio pero lo dice para ponerla más nerviosa.

-¡No estoy sonrojada!

-Ah, claro entonces el color rojo que está en tus mejillas es sangre ¿no?

-¡No te burles!

-No me pidas que no lo haga- Se acerca demasiado pero se aleja en seguida y camina por donde iba, Pero en eso, la ve de reojo- Por cierto, Debes volver.

-Eso ya lo sé ¿Y tú a dónde vas?

- ¿te preocupas por mí?

-N-no es preocupación, ¡es solo una pregunta!

Yo iré al baño- La mira de forma burlona- Ve con el aciano tan amigable que elegiste.

Puesto sus manos en los bolsillos de sus jean, se aleja de Jade, y esta, furiosa se da la vuelta y camina hacia la puerta.

Al estirar su mano para abrirla, alguien más lo hace y choca contra ella, esta cae al suelo. Mira hacia arriba y ve a Paula tendiéndole la mano, apenada.

-Lo siento estaba distraída.

-No, fue de sorpresa, no te preocupes- Se levanta de la mano de Su amiga.

-Vamos, Vuelve – Le da el paso a Jade y ella ingresa nuevamente, Dirigiéndose al señor.

-Cuénteme algo- Se sienta en frente de él.

Este deja su periódico sobre la mesa, se acomoda los anteojos y la mira.

-Soy Pablo Castañeda.

-Jade.

-No, Yo soy Pablo.

-No, no se confunda, Jade, es mi nombre.

-Aun no entiendo que ganan con venir pero de todos modos ¿Qué es lo que quieres que te cuente?- Su tono de voz de vuelve Grave.

-Pues… Creo que sus experiencias

Asi, Jade, escucha atentamente la narración del anciano y si se distrae, El, La regaña, También se mantiene para no decir nada grosero.

Capítulo 13

"Gracias"

Jade llama a Paula para avisarle que hoy no puede salir con ella porque tiene cosas que hacer.

Con una remera negra debajo de una campera de nailon marrón y una falda con pantimedias más arriba de las rodillas Y con unas zapatillas que combina. Sale de su hogar.

Se dirige a un lugar modista para que le hagan el uniforme a su medida, aparte sabe que si le pide a Paula que la acompañe, esta no podría concentrarse en su objetivo, Pues Su amiga quería ir a muchos lugares.

Ya en el camino, Posando su bolso en su hombro, comienza a llover rápidamente.

Ella camina más rápido, poniéndose sobre su cabeza, la capucha.

A lo lejos ve una figura de una persona que le parece conocido. No lo reconoce hasta que está a más o menos 1 metro de ella.

-Hola- Le sonríe encantadoramente, Kiam, Con un paraguas en la mano derecha.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Paseando- Estira su mano, cayendo las gotas de lluvia en su palma- Aunque ya sabía que llovería.

Kiam observa a la chica que se mantiene en silencio, La adentra con el para que no se moje más de lo que está.

-No, Gracias.

-Sí.

-No.

-¿En serio te quieres seguir empapando?- Este da un paso adelante, Cayendo las gotas sobre Jade.

-¡Claro que no! ¡Lo haces apropósito!

-Lo sabía-Retrocede, volviendo junto a ella.

-No, no sabes nada-Se sonroja un poco y comienzan a caminar, quedándose en silencio.

-¿A dónde quieres ir?

-¡No lo digas como si fuera una-

-¿Cita?- Completa la frase.

-A la modista, para el uniforme- Ignora lo que digo hace solo unos segundos.

Los minutos correr, La lluvia no seda, Los charcos que pisan se expanden Y Jade aun que esta sonrojada, Por su presencia, Aun así, Frunce le ceño.

-¿Es aquí, El lugar que prefieres?- Kiam se detiene mirando el interior de unos de los locales.

-No es que prefiera, Es solo que… No perdamos tiempo.

-Eso es preferir.

-¡No lo es!

Siguen caminando hasta llegar a la plaza, donde deciden tomarse un pequeño descanso, y se sientan sobre una banca que es la única que no esta tan mojada pues lo cubren unos árboles.

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo?- Dice Kiam.

-Solo que no sea una ofensiva.- Dice, agarrando ella el paraguas.

-¿En qué materia te va mal? Siempre te veo haciendo los trabajos de clase.

-Ninguna excepto gimnasia.

-Pero si es la-

-¡A algunos si nos cuesta!- La interrumpe.

Este larga una pequeña risita.

-No te enojes- Miro como caen las gotas de lluvia- Lo siento.

Este agarra también el paraguas, posando su mano sobre la de ella.

-Te refieres sobre el…be-

-De eso no me arrepiento- Le sonríe.

-Es obvio-

-Hay que seguir ¿No crees?

Esta asiente y deja solo al chico sosteniendo el paraguas.

A tan solo unos segundos, Jade se percata de algo, ella está bajo una gran parte del objeto, protegiéndola de la lluvia. Y al fijarse en el, las gotas mojan su hombro.

-No te molestes.

-¿Que no me moleste con qué?- Jade se vuelve furiosa porque Kiam no entiende.

-¡Córrelo!-Lo inclina un poco más hacia el chico.

-¿Ahora la que se moja eres tú?- Se apega a ella, Sonrojándola. Jade no se estaba mojando pero Kiam lo hace a propósito.

-Pero yo estoy-

-¿Es hay?

-Sí.

Los dos entran al sitio, donde los atienden, y luego de tomarle la medida, por suerte ya tienen uno que se lo hacen probar, Jade no sale del cuarto, porque esta kiam y puede que le diga algo que le desagrade.

-¿Por qué no sales?- Pregunta una señora.

-¡Es vergonzoso!

-Solo sal- Kiam abre la puerta, donde la ve y colocándose un mano en el bolsillo, dice- Preciosa, Como siempre.

Ella se sonroja y cierra la puerta para volver a cambiarse.

Ahora, van de regreso, primero a la casa de Jade, Obvio.

Ella suspira y mira al cielo, que esta nublado, de un tono gris.

Se queda unos segundos observando, mientras la brisa le pasa por enfrente, cierra los ojos y en ese instante, siente algo más, algo suave y cálido sobre su mano. Abre los ojos sorprendida y al bajar la mirada, nota que Kiam, es ese "Algo" Que siente, Pues la ha agarrado de la mano.

-Ya llegamos a tu casa…Fue divertido-Le dedica una sonrisa acompañada por una risita.

Eso, hace despertar algo que le fastidia, la sensación.

-A-adios-Entra rápidamente.

Capítulo 14

"¿Divertido?"

Al siguiente día, Jade y Paula ya están en la playa a las 5. La pelirroja tiene puesto un bañador Pin Up Lila. Y Paula un bikini Rojo.

-¿Todavía no llegaron?- Pregunta Jade.

-Ya debes por estar.

Cuando Jade mira Hacia el frente, Ve a Kiam sin camisa y con un pantalón corto, Blanco, Adentrarse al agua.

-¡Kiam!- Lo llama Paula y se acercan.

-Oh, Hola.- Pasa de mirar a Paula a mirar a Jade.

Un pequeño sonrojo aparece en el rostro de ella.

-H-hola.- Dice casi sin mover lo sabios.

Kiam la atrae hacia él, Abrazándola entre sus brazos.

-Salúdame bien.

-¡Ya te salude!- Se sale rápidamente de sus brazos.

-Oh- Ellos miran a Paula que está sorprendida- ¡Qué lindo!

-¿¡Eh!?

-¡Hola chicos!- Se acerca Túpac con un pantalón corto negro.

-¡Hola!- Paula Mueve de un lado a otro su mano.

-Hola.- Jade comienza a acostumbrarse a saludarlo.

-Oh, Hola Kiam- Túpac le sonríe al chico, Al parecer no le guarda rencor.

-Hola, Olita, Ola- mira el mar.

-¿Qué dices?

-Solo rimas-La mira.

Todos se ríen, excepto Jade, No puede reírse o pensara que le agrada.

Pasan la tarde jugando en el mar, Salpicando y ahogándose entre sí. Jade quiere quedarse en el suelo, No quiere ser arrastrada por las bromas de Kiam, Pero este se lo impide jalándola y obligándola a bañarse en el mar.

Luego llega la noche, Con la luna llena, y lo clásico; Encienden fuegos artificiales.

- ¿Es seguro?-Pregunta Jade sosteniendo uno entre sus manos.

-No tengas miedo- Túpac se le acerca y al encenderlo agarra su brazo, Pero Kiam interrumpe.

-No se así- Lo corre y colocándose por detrás toma su mano y la levanta hacia arriba al cielo.

Se escucha que Túpac se ríe y Paula está suspirando de la emoción.

El fuego artificial se dispara, saliendo volando hacia arriba, Provocando una lluvia de chispas en el cielo nocturno.

-¡No necesitaba tu ayuda!

-Lo hiciste bien.

-Oh- Se queda mirándolo un instante, pero se aleja de él.

-Túpac, ¿Me ayudas en algo?

-Oh… Si claro-El chico sigue a la chica.

"¿A dónde van? ¡No hay nada que tengan que hacer! ¡Lo hacen apropósito!"

-Ven- Kiam toma de la mano de Jade y la lleva al mar.

-¡Espera! ¿Qué vas a hacer?- Se detiene.

-No te asustes, No te voy a matar, Que eso no lo podría hacer- Sigue adentrándose hasta que la marea les llega a la cintura.

-Esta…Fría- Al darse cuenta que al decir eso Kiam puede abrazarla, Se aleja bruscamente, no puede controlar su equilibrio y se está cayendo pero El rubio la atrapa con sus brazos.

-Tonta, Te termino abrazando igual ¿Ves?- Dice eso con una voz tan dulce que provoca un cosquilleo por todo el cuerpo de Jade.

-Tu- Al querer mirarlo a la cara, Se mantienen mirando fijamente, Pues, Están muy cerca, Kiam se acerca lentamente hacia sus labios.

-Tu eres el Idiota- El chico se detiene y la mira, Ella esa sonrojada e intentando mostrar su rostro de furiosa.

-Ya me lo has dicho tanta veces que creo que terminare muriendo de tanto escucharlo- La suelta.

- Porque es cierto- Los dos miran la Luna.

-Sabes, Tenía pensado esforzarme mucho más en la escuela.

-Eso es bueno, ¿Pero por qué?

-Porque así ya no pienses mal de mí.

-No es eso…

En cuanto dice eso, Kiam se le vuelve a acercar.

-¡No importa lo que hagas siempre serás un idiota!- Se cruza de brazos ruborizada.

- Eso dolió.

-Oh-

-Ahora tendrás que hacer algo para que me recupere- Interrumpe.

-"¿Algo?"

-Puedes abrazarme y decirme que te importo.

-¿Eh? ¡Y-Yo no quiero decir eso!

-Entonces mi corazón quedara roto.

-¡No voy a decirte nada!

Kiam la abraza.

-Di que no me odias.

Ella no lo odia, Puede decirlo, Pero no lo siente, Sino que le resulta molesto, Por alguna razón, Siente algo raro cada vez que él se le acerca.

-No te odio.

-¿Qué?

-¡No me hagas repetirlo!

-Je, Te sientes incomoda ¿cierto?

La chica se mantiene en silencio.

-Si te quedas callada te voy a besar.

Capítulo 15

"Hasta pronto"

Domingo, Ya en la terminal, Jade esta con Paula esperando el colectivo que va hacia la Playa.

-¡Espero que sufra un accidente!-Dice Paula cruzando los dedos.

-¡Paula! ¡Eso es grosero! Aunque pensándolo bien… ¡No! ¡No! ¡Si es grosero!

Paula se ríe y frunce el ceño al ver el colectivo.

Su amiga por ahora no le ha dicho la razón por la que se va, Pero no le da tanta importancia, Ya que, Estar lejos de ella es lo más triste.

-Toma- Le da un boleto para un parque de diversiones- pásatelo bien ¿Si?

-Oh, Gracias- La abraza- Cuídate.

-¡Te prometo que no me ahogare en el mar!

-¡Que mejor sea así!

-Hasta pronto.

-Hasta pronto.

Paula se sube al colectivo que en un momento se pone en marcha y ella se despide alocadamente hasta que no la ve más.

-Si… Hasta pronto- Jade se mantiene parada, chocándola por detrás el viento.

Se fija en el boleto y dice:

"! Evento por un día! Parque de diversiones "El bigote" ¡Y fuegos artificiales a la vista! ¡A las 08!" Mira su reloj y son las; 07:10.

Ya allí, Se encuentra rodeada por niños que corren de acá para allá. Mucha gente está aquí, Y se ven muy emocionados, Unos que otros subidos a los juegos altos y grandes y otros en los chiquitos. Pero lo más hermoso es la luna enorme y brillante.

Al instante, recuerda que cuando era chiquita le contaba un mito, sobre que, Si la luna está llena, Significa que Dos personas se acercaran, Creando un espacio solo para ellos.

Siempre se preguntó si es cierto. Cuando ella mira a su izquierda ve a Túpac, "El chico prohibido de mis sueños" Piensa Jade, y Este se le acerca al verla.

-¡Hola Jade! Qué casualidad- Le sonríe.

-¡Hola Túpac!

-¿Quieres…- Este la mira unos segundos y corre la vista.

-¿Si?

-Que si quieres que La pasemos juntos- le sonríe nuevamente, Con las mejillas algo sonrosadas.

-S-si-A esta le ocurre lo mismo.

Los dos se suben a "La vuelta del mundo" Túpac está muy tranquilo en cambio Jade esta algo asustada, ya que le teme a las alturas.

-¡Me quiero bajar! – El juego se detiene bruscamente y vuelve a funcionar- ¡Si, me quiero bajar!

Tupac la abraza fuertemente.

-Ya casi, Aguanta ¿Si?

Ella se sorprende pero en seguida se tranquiliza. Pronto el juego se detiene. Los dos se bajan y se suben a otro, Que es menos temeroso para Jade. Luego, Comen de todas las cosas deliciosas que venden, También juegan a los demás juegos del suelo, Ganaron uno y Como caballero, Túpac, Le regala el oso polar peluche.

-Gracias-Le agradece sinceramente.

-No, No es nada- Contesta- Oh… Siento lo de Paula.

-Sí, y Bueno… ella me dijo que algún día podíamos ir a visitarla.

"No es cierto pero sé que Paula se pondrá feliz"

Asiente y dice:

-Ah, Ella me dio esto- Le muestra la entrada para este mismo evento.

-A mí también- Le enseña lo mismo.

-Parece que quiso que estemos juntos- le sonríe.

-S-sí.

-Oh, Creo que ya es hora de que me vaya.

-Adiós- Él le da un beso en la mejilla y se marcha.

Capítulo 16

"Un acercamiento, un beso bajo las estrellas"

Después de que Túpac se marchara, Jade se queda quieta allí, Pero de pronto escucha un ruido extraño cerca suyo, Se voltea y ve entre unos arbustos, Un camino casi imposible de ver.

Por alguna razón se siente atraída y camina hacia estos, adentrándose cada vez más, Caminando por aquel desconocido camino.

Llega hasta el final y al levantar la mirada, ve a Kiam, Con un atuendo rojo y negro, Que le queda perfectamente con él. Parado por encima del césped verde y su cabello moviéndose al ritmo de la brisa.

-Oh, Eres tu- Dice él y al percatarse que ella se encuentra allí.

-¿Te molesta que este aquí?- Dice frunciendo el ceño mientras avanza pero unas ramas la golpean y una de ellas justo en el ojo.

-Idiota, Déjame ayudarte- Kiam la jala, sacándola de ahí y ella se frota el ojo, que también le lagrimea.

-No me digas así- Jade mira La hermosa vista donde se ve los arboles alrededor y la gente los juegos brillantes entre la noche y la luna en lo alto. Su rostro se torna diferente.

-Que inocente- Dice kiam mirándola pero ella no.

-¿Q-que? ¿Yo?- Ahora si lo hace.

-Digo, Siempre estás en estado de furia, pero recién fue…Diferente- Este coloca sus manos en los hombros de ella.

-¿Eh? ¡No te acostumbres!- Retrocede unos centímetros, pero se resbala y cae sentada en el piso.

-Vaya…Que torpe-Se sienta justo alado de ella.

-Lo hice a-

-¿Propósito? No lo creo.

Jade se cruza de brazos.

-Tú no sabes- Ella se cruza de brazos. Mira la Luna y las estrellas-¡Es hermoso!

-Sí, Suelo venir aquí para relajarme y estar solo.

-¿Me estás diciendo que soy una molestia?

-Para nada, Yo no dije eso- Kiam se recuesta sobre le césped.

-Pero Tal vez lo pensaste.

-Que fastidiosa eres.

-¡Cállate! Solo creo que-

-¿Y con quien has venido?- Le corta.

-Sola, Pero me encontré con Túpac así que lo pasamos juntos.

-¿Con el cerebrito?

-¡No es un cerebrito!

-¿Entonces qué? ¿Un torpe, Tonto, Nerd?

-¡Basta!

Pasan unos segundos de silencio hasta que Kiam corta ese hilo.

-¿Aun te sigue justando?

¿A qué viene esa pregunta?

-Solo quiero saber.

Esta suspira.

-No lo sé, Ya creo… Que algo desaparece, Algo que siento cuando lo veo, va desapareciendo.

-Que alivió.

-¿Qué?

-No, nada. Ah, Por cierto, ¿Tu estas bien?

-Claro que estoy bien…- Ella se abraza las piernas.

-Me refiero a Paula.

-Ah, Bueno… Si creo estarlo, Me sentiré así.

-No rechaces lo que sientes.

-¿Eh?

-Eso hace preocuparme por ti.

-¿Por-

- Cada vez más niegas lo que es cierto, Porque te sientes insegura de ti misma.

Ella lo observa con los ojos pegados a el.

-Y no quiero que alcances otro nivel, al que, por una razón tu corazón dirá algo pero tu dirás otra cosa.

"¿A qué se refiere?"

-¿P-por qué dices todo eso?

-No importa. Yo quiero que estés bien.

-D-dime, Creo que tengo derecho a saberlo.

-No es necesario.

-¡Dime!

Kiam posa sus dos manos a los lados de ella, Acercándose cada vez más. Mirándose profundamente, El, Cierra los ojos, Tocando sus labios, Besándola. Nada más se escucha, Solo pueden sentir sus labios contactar. Esta se sorprende y poco a poco… Cierra sus ojos inocentemente, Con la brisa pasando entre ellos.

"No sé por qué los cierro, Pero, Algo me dice que no abra mis ojos, También yo… Quiero saber lo que significa realmente besar"

-¿Y si digiera que me Gustas?

"Cuando halla luna llena en lo alto, Dos personas se acercaran, Uniendo sus corazones, creando un espacio solo para ellos"

Fin…


End file.
